


One More Candle and a Trip Around the Sun

by chaostheoryy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Beyond - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, M/M, Motorcycles, Post-Beyond, SPOILERS FOR BEYOND, Yorktown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Kirk thinks his 30th birthday can't get any better, Bones has a little surprise waiting for him when they leave the party. Well, maybe two surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Candle and a Trip Around the Sun

Jim Kirk had never been one to celebrate his own birthday. More often than not he would cringe at the mere thought of having someone take time out of their life to plan a party in honor of a birth that occurred amidst a tragic attack that killed hundreds of Starfleet officers. It was ironic in a way, raising a glass to toast another year of life only to remember how young his father had been when he had lost his.  
  
Something about this celebration felt right though. With his crew members gathered around him and his eyes settled on the massive metal frame of his soon-to-be ship, Kirk felt at peace. He didn't dwell on the lives that had been lost in battle. He thought only of those surrounding him, of the family he had built aboard the _Enterprise_. And for them, he was thankful. No matter what threats awaited them in the vastness of space, they would look after one another. Not a single soul aboard his ship would give up on him, just as he swore he would never give up on them.  
  
By the time everyone had said their farewells and bid him a few last minute "happy birthdays", Kirk was ready to return to his quarters and catch up on some much needed rest. However, when he turned to head out the door, he was surprised to find that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Bones," he said with a raise of the brow when he spotted his Chief Medical Officer leaning against the wall, "What are you still doing here? I thought you left with the others."  
  
"And leave you all alone with your wild thoughts and a bar full of alien alcohol? Not gonna happen." Bones smirked and took the final sip of his whiskey. "Besides, I've got something I want to show you."  
  
Kirk gave Bones a skeptical glance as the older man placed his empty glass on the counter and gestured for him to follow with a tilt of the head. "You better not be dragging me to another party because I swear to God, I might actually pass out if I drink any more of that cheap Romulan Ale."  
  
"Don't worry, there won't be anymore surprise parties for the rest of the night," Bones reassured him as they exited the building, "Believe me, no one hates awkward social gatherings more than I do."  
  
Kirk nodded at a young Starfleet officer as they passed him by, only to be gaped at as if he were a god-like hallucination. Being stared at in awe was becoming a regular occurrence these days. Ever since he and his crew had stopped Khan from destroying the headquarters in San Francisco, he had become a household name amongst civilians and Starfleet members alike. And, with the recent thwarting of Edison's plan to take down Yorktown, he could only assume the publicity and honors would roll in at an even higher rate.  
  
Kirk followed Bones as he turned the corner and found himself standing in front of a very familiar motorbike. In fact, after a very quick second glance, he knew right away that it was the very same bike he had nabbed from the _Franklin_ to help save his crew on Altamid.  
  
"Happy birthday, Jim," Bones said with a gentle smile.  
  
Kirk grinned from ear to ear as he stepped forward and dragged his fingertips over the leather seat. "How did you get this?" He asked, eyes wide in amazement and excitement.  
  
Bones crossed his arms and watched Kirk admire his new bike. "I called in a few favors from the Science division Commodore Paris sent out to examine the nebula. Figured with Edison out of the picture and all those damn bees destroyed, it would be a walk in the park for them to pick it up off Altamid."  
  
Kirk pried his eyes away from the bike and looked at Bones with uninhibited affection. For a man who complained constantly whenever someone would get too sappy, Bones really new how to give a meaningful gift. "Thank you, Bones," Kirk said softly, a gentle smile on his face.  
  
Kirk could see Bones' cheeks flush a light shade of pink. "Alright, quit looking at me like that or I'll take that damn bike and eject into space myself," he mumbled, flustered by Kirk's expression of gratitude.  
  
Kirk chuckled and swung his right leg over the bike, settling down comfortably on the leather seat. With a few good revs, the old engine roared to life between Kirk's legs, making him grin with delight. "Well don't just stand there!" He called out to Bones when he noticed the older man still watching with his arms crossed, "Get on!"  
  
Horror seeped onto Bones' face instantly. "If you expect me to climb on that screaming death trap, you've got another thing coming. Do you know how many ways you could be killed riding one of these?" His brow furrowed as he leaned forward and scowled. "Seventeen. And that doesn't include getting the handlebar lodged in your esophagus."  
  
Kirk rolled his eyes. "Just get on the bike or I'm leaving you behind."  
  
Bones clenched his jaw and gave Kirk a bitter glare. "Fine," he mumbled as he threw his leg over to take his seat behind Kirk, "But don't be surprised if I throw up on you."  
  
Kirk revved the engine, his blood boiling with excitement at the sound. "You might want to hang on," Kirk called back to his counterpart.  
  
"To what?" Bones shouted desperately.  
  
Within a second, Bones found the answer for himself when the motorbike lurched forward and he threw his arms around Kirk's waist to keep himself from flying off. Kirk smirked as Bones pressed himself firmly against his back, clinging to the Captain like a fearful koala. There was no way in hell Bones was going to let go.  
  
The ride around Yorktown was incredible. While everyone jumped around in their transporters or flew overhead in their ships, Kirk and his companion zipped by pedestrians along the nearly empty streets. People watched in awe as the relic of a motorbike flew by them, whispering with glee when they realized the man driving it was none other than Captain James T. Kirk. Everything about the ride was perfect from the unbeatable view of the skyline arching overhead to the feeling of Bones' torso pressed up against him.  
  
A half hour later, they came to a stop in front of the Starfleet apartment tower just south of Central Plaza.  
  
"There," Kirk said with a smile as he shut off the engine and nudged the kickstand down with his foot, "That wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
"Try telling that to my stomach," Bones groaned as he slowly dismounted.  
  
Kirk laughed and tucked the motorcycle key into his pocket before giving Bones a firm pat on the shoulder and leading him through the lobby to the turbolift. Once the door was shut and they were rapidly ascending toward the top floor, Kirk smiled and let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"What are you giggling about?" Bones teased.  
  
"Nothing." Kirk let out a content sigh as he gazed at the door in front of him. "It's just that, despite everything that's happened over the years, all the people I've lost, I don't feel guilty about being here. For once in my life, it feels right to celebrate another year of living." He looked over at Bones with a soft expression. "Thanks to you."  
  
The wrinkles around Bones' eyes disappeared as his brow raised and an astonished look came across his face. He seemed genuinely surprised by Kirk's expression of gratitude. Had he really never expected his actions to mean that much to someone?  
  
"And you think _I'm_ Mr. Sensitive," Bones murmured, quickly prying his eyes away from Kirk when the door of the turbolift slid open.  
  
They made their way down the hall side by side until they reached Kirk's suite. Kirk pressed his palm to the reader until the light flashed green and the door opened with a gentle swishing sound. He stood in the doorway with his back to Bones for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should invite his companion inside for a drink.  
  
"Y'know," he said as he turned to face Bones, "I almost didn't board that recruit ship back in Iowa. I thought, 'who the hell am I to join Starfleet? I've got no friends, no skills. I don't even deserve to sit with half of these guys'." Kirk smiled as he thought back to that moment he boarded the transport. "But then I found myself beside you and I realized that I was right where I belonged."  
  
Bones stared at him in silence, mouth agape as Kirk's words washed over him. He looked even more astounded than he had been in the turbolift. And Kirk couldn't blame him. It wasn't often that the cocky James T. Kirk shared information like that.  
  
With a clench of the jaw, Bones' astonishment gave way to unbreakable determination. Then, with a low "dammit", he stepped forward and grabbed Kirk by the jacket, pulling him down to give him a firm kiss.  
  
Kirk fell back a few steps in surprise, eyes wide as he struggled to comprehend that what was happening was actually real. It seemed too good to be true. All these years pining after him, wondering if he even had a shot and Bones was the one to kiss him. Now that just wasn't fair.  
  
With a pleasured groan, Kirk reached up and put his hands on Bones' neck, closing his eyes and kissing back without any hesitation. The confirmation that Kirk wanted this too only made Bones kiss harder. Kirk stumbled backward only to find himself pressed up against the wall, mouth falling open to welcome the onslaught of Bones' eager tongue. Even now with Bones' hot breath mixing with his own and his steady hands firmly grasping at his hips, Kirk was dumbfounded that this was all happening. Every single day he had spent with Bones by his side, every laugh they had shared, every sacrifice they had made for one another, it all added up to this moment.  
  
Kirk moaned as Bones' teeth tugged at his bottom lip, his nails gently digging into Bones' neck as he arched his back. Bones took advantage of the opportunity, reaching up to slide Kirk's jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor before hastily shrugging off his own.  
  
By the time Bones pulled away, they were both breathless, jaws slack as they gasped for breath and stared at one another with a mixture of awe and lust.  
  
"You drive me nuts, you know that?" Bones murmured.  
  
Kirk gave him a crooked smile. "I tend to have that effect on people."  
  
Bones shook his head for a moment before leaning in and latching his lips onto Kirk's neck. Kirk hummed deeply and tilted his head back, eager to welcome the affection. He wanted Bones to leave his mark. He wanted to look at himself in the mirror  tomorrow and trace his fingertips over all the bites and suck marks and think about how incredible it felt knowing he had Bones in his life.  
  
A loud gasp escaped Kirk's throat as Bones made a particularly dark mark on his lower neck, one he was certain would take more than a week to disappear. He was already starting to get hard. It had been nearly three years since he'd last gotten laid and no amount of jacking off could have prepared him for just how eager his body was to have Bones touch him.  
  
Suddenly, Bones' hands fell from Kirk's waist and reached around to grab him by the thighs so that Bones could hoist him off his feet and press him against firmly against the wall. Kirk's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, heels digging into Bones' lower back. Kirk gently bit his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth curling into a seductive smile as he looked down at his partner.  
  
"You're stronger than you look, old man," Kirk teased.  
  
Bones gave Kirk's thighs a rough squeeze. "Keep it up and I'll drop you."  
  
"The only thing you ought to drop are those jeans of yours," Kirk murmured playfully, tangling his fingertips in the hair on the back of Bones' head.  
  
Bones' pupils dilated at the suggestion. "Why you little-" But his sentence was abruptly cut short as he leaned in to capture Kirk's lips in another heated kiss that they managed to continue even as Bones carried him across the room to the bed.  
  
Kirk wasn't usually one for long-term relationships but when he found himself flat on his back on his mattress looking up into Bones' gentle brown eyes, he could do nothing but hope that this wasn't a one night stand. If Bones felt half as in love with Kirk as Kirk was with him, there was no way it would be.  
  
By the time he found himself in his boxers, Kirk's cock was aching for attention and watching as Bones slowly pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a surprisingly toned chest wasn't helping either.  
  
"God, what _are_ you?" Kirk murmured in disbelief as he gaped at Bones' torso, "You're like 38 years old and you have a better body than most of the Ensigns!"  
  
Bones grabbed Kirk's wrist and pushed it away before he could run his fingers over Bones' abdomen. "I'm 36," Bones replied stubbornly as he undid his belt, "Thanks for remembering."  
  
Kirk chuckled, smiling affectionately as he watched Bones remove his jeans. Bones was goddamn gorgeous, especially for a man his age. Hell, if the Bones he knew in the present had been his roommate at Starfleet Academy all those years ago, Kirk still would have wanted to do him.  
  
"You've got that goofy look on your face like you're about to get all sappy on me again," Bones teased as he crawled back over Kirk wearing nothing but his boxers.  
  
Kirk hummed. "What's the matter? 'Fraid you'll start crying if I do?"  
  
Bones rolled his eyes. "In your goddamn dreams I will." He leaned down and trailed a few kisses along Kirk's jaw. "Now will you shut up and let me kiss you?"  
  
Kirk smirked. "I'm all yours, doctor."  
  
Bones dipped down and captured Kirk's lips with his once again. The new kiss started off slow, their mouths patiently working against one another until Bones eagerly slipped his tongue between Kirk's lips and ground down upon Kirk's erection with his own. The young Captain let out a deep groan, his fingertips digging into Bones' shoulders as he bucked up in response. Soon enough, Bones had developed a steady rhythm, his hips grinding against firmly against Kirk's in time with the pace of their kiss. The friction was an enigma - too much and not enough at once; a burning contact that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Bones..." Kirk moaned against his partner's lips as the older man began picking up the pace, hips rolling harder and faster.  
  
"Easy, Jim," Bones whispered softly between gasps, "I've got you..."  
  
Kirk's nails dug sharply into Bones' upper back, no doubt leaving marks for the good doctor to find  tomorrow morning. The closer he got to his climax, the more Kirk lost control of himself. His moans grew louder, his eyes slamming shut as he met Bones' bucks with his own. The burning sensation in his core grew hotter and hotter, making it feel as though his entire body would disintegrate because of the fire Bones' had set ablaze inside him.  
  
And suddenly Bones adjusted his position and everything was too good. The angle, the pressure, all of it was just right. A few more rolls of the hips and Kirk was gone, tumbling into a sea of pure ecstasy as he came. He threw his head back and let out a long, breathless moan. Bones followed right after him, a deep groan escaping his throat when he reached his orgasm. Kirk was glad he had witnessed it too. The way every wrinkle on his face seemed to disappear, his parted lips, his tussled hair, everything about the way he looked in that moment was incredible.  
  
"If I had known this was part of your plan," Kirk murmured breathlessly as he reached up to hook his finger around the chain of Bones' necklace, "I would have left that party a hell of a lot sooner."  
  
Bones smirked. "You're lucky I even made a move after forcing me on that death machine you call a motorcycle."  
  
Kirk laughed softly, his head sinking deep into his pillow. "What would I ever do without you, Bones?"  
  
"Probably something stupid," Bones teased before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Kirk's lips.  
  
Kirk wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and closed his eyes, absolutely consumed by the pure passion of their kiss. Up until now, sex had been about the rush of adrenaline and the excitement of letting go. But with Bones, it was about showing just how much they wanted to be there for each other. It wasn't just lust anymore. It was love.  
  
When Bones broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against Kirk's and hummed in content. "Happy Birthday, Jim," he murmured softly.  
  
Kirk smiled, gently running his fingers through the hair on the back of Bones' head. "I love you too, Bones."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Trip Around the Sun" by Jimmy Buffett.


End file.
